What If?
by Bee2502
Summary: After Diaval reveals some shocking infromation Aurora's life becomes more difficult than she realised. Now with more than one decision looming over Aurora's head, she could lose her kingdom or she could lose the man she loves.
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"Diaval's POV/span/p
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"I watched as a tear fell from Maleficent's eye and rolled down her face. She leaned forward and lightly kissed Aurora's forehead before moving away from the bed. Why didn't it work? Why didn't either Maleficent's or the stupid Prince's kisses work? I thought to myself as Maleficent passed me. I don't know why I did it but I walked over to where the princess was 'sleeping'. "I'm going to miss you too." I said quietly as I too kissed her forehead. I walked away and headed towards Maleficent, who had been waiting by the door./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Fairy Godmother?" We both turned to face Aurora. She sat up on the bed as Maleficent ran back over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"3 Years Later/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Hurry now!" Thistletwit said. "We'll be late." Aurora and I were running down the winding staircase of one of the castle's towers, while the three fairies flew above us. Aurora was in front of me and I had to be careful as to not step on her dress as it dragged against the cold stone steps./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Sorry but it's hard to run in these shoes." Aurora explained. We reached the bottom step and quickly made our way down the narrow hallway. I skidded to a stop as we arrived at the door leading to the throne room. The guards standing on either side of the door didn't look very happy to see me, then again, they never did. The people of this kingdom were still wary of the moors and those who lived there, they didn't fully trust us. However, they did trust their queen, and she trusted us, that's all that mattered. The guards smiled at Aurora and one of them, I think his name was John or something like that, opened the small door. It was the door that usually only the servants used to bring in food or as a way in and out when cleaning or setting up the room. The reason we were using it now was because the main, grander door was further away and it would make us late if we used it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"Once the door was fully opened we all went through to find Maleficent standing by one of the chairs on the raised platform at this end of the room, opposite the main entrance. "You're late." Was the greeting she gave us./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Sorry Godmother, but I had a bit of trouble with theses stupid shoes." Aurora told her as she made her way toward the fairy. Earlier that morning Aurora had realised that the shoes she was going to wear were missing and she spent the good part of an hour trying to find another pair. She'd been rummaging around her room when I'd come to escort her to the throne room, at Maleficent's request. Aurora hadn't noticed me /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"when I/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"'d arrived, /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"so I just leaned against the wall next to the door. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her run from one end of the room to the other. She looked up at me./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Instead of just standing there laughing at me, you could help." She said, with a smile on her face. It still always amazed me how she could be so kind and happy all the time, no matter what she never got mad or shouted at anyone. I didn't get to reply as the door opened and Thistlewit, Flittle and Knotgrass entered the room looking annoyed as they knew the Queen was running late./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"Aurora had only just sat down in her throne, with Maleficent taking the smaller, less grand chair beside her, when the double doors to the hall were pushed open. A swarm of noble men and women from across the country, as well as some Royals from neighbouring kingdoms, entered the room and made their way towards the young queen. At the front of the pack-like group was Prince Philip. He had stuck around three years ago, after Aurora woke from her curse, and now he visits quite regularly, much to my disliking. I took my place standing next to Aurora's throne before he reached the raised platform. The prince glared at be as he approaches the queen. He'd never liked me; I didn't really like him either. "Your Majesty," Philip said as he bowed, taking off his stupid hat." I would personally like to extend my best wishes to you on this your 19th birthday."/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Thank you Prince Philip, I'm so glad you were able to join us for tomorrow night's celebrations." She replied. The prince straightened up and placed his hat back on his head./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He told her. He said his goodbyes to both Aurora and Maleficent, ignoring me completely, and made his way to a different part of the hall. All the noble men and women from miles around had come here to celebrate Aurora's birthday tomorrow. Today everyone was offering their best wishes and tomorrow they would give any presents to her and mingle with other nobles like themselves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"For the next hour or so I watched as people kept coming up to give their best to the queen, each and every one of them said almost the exact same thing. Nobody looked very happy at my presence, I didn't fit in with their ideals and fancy ways. They were all wearing expensive clothing with gold thread making patterns on the white fabric, or bright colours to show off their wealth. Their faces without fault and the women wore powder to make themselves more beautiful. Whereas I was standing there in all black with scars covering my face. Most didn't look very kindly towards Maleficent either, but they did respect her as they recognised her as the closest thing Aurora had to family. "You look bored." I turned to face Aurora as she spoke to me. Her guests had taken a break from approaching her probably because the look on Maleficent's face told you she'd be willing to kill anyone if they didn't let the Queen have a few minutes to herself./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""That's because I am." I replied. She laughed a little./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""It's not that bad." She assured me./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""I just don't see the point of doing this today. They're going to see you tomorrow anyway." I pointed out./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""You know it's tradition." She said, as someone began to walk towards us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"It was Philip, again, but this time he was with his father. Maleficent's facial expression went from threatening to full on homicidal and Aurora's smile almost fell from her face, but she managed keep it there. All three of us knew exactly what Philip and his father wanted to talk about. "King Hubert." Maleficent greeted with a nod of her head. The King nodded back with be smile on his face. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""It's good to see you all again. And Diaval I'm presume you're keeping the dear Queen safe." Hubert was a good man, he never mistreated anyone from the moors. He was always convinced that I was Aurora's personal guard, at first I tried to correct him but after a while Maleficent decided that Aurora would need someone to protect her at all times. So, I became that someone. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""As always." I replied. The King smiled at me and turned to Aurora before looking directly at Maleficent. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""I know I've mentioned this before but I must express just how much I urge Aurora to find a suitable husband. A young girl, no matter how smart or kind-hearted she is cannot rule alone." /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Now is not the time for this conversation. We will discuss it after the ball tomorrow." Maleficent told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"Aurora's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"Shortly after the conversation with King Hubert, all the guests began to leave. Once the door shut behind the last of them I let out a sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness that finally over." Diaval said. He'd been unhappy the whole time we'd been in the throne room. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""It wasn't that bad." I told him as I got up from the golden throne that used to be my father's. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Yes it was. I'll never understand nobles and their need to gather and show off their wealth." I smiled as he kept complaining. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""You need your rest." Maleficent said. "I'll have one of the kitchen staff bring up your dinner. Diaval go with her." The dark-haired man nodded and opened the door we had used to enter the hall hours before. "Have a good rest, I'll see you in the morning." Godmother said, as she turned to leave through the main door. I headed toward the door Diaval was holding open, thanking him as I passed, and together we made our way up the tower to my room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""So, how'd it go?" Knotgrass asked as we passed her and the other two on the staircase. The three off them had been sitting on the windowsill half way up the tower. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""It was boring." Diaval said, giving his usual Diaval response. I shook my head, smiling to myself, as we kept climbing the stairs. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""It wasn't that bad." I said for what felt like the hundredth time. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Well we just came to say goodbye." Flittle told us. I immediately stopping walking. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""You're leaving?" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Yes, remember we're going to visit a friend of ours. We did tell you." Thistlewit replied. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""You did?" I asked quietly, but they'd already flown away. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;""Well then. They were in a hurry." Diaval said. I laughed and pushed the door to my room open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"I quickly walked over to my bed and sat down. Diaval stood awkwardly in my doorway, he did this every time he came to my room. "You can sit down, if you like." I tell him. He seemed hesitant, which was odd/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;" considering/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;" we'd known each other for years/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;". A/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11.0000pt;"lthough we'd both changed over those years, well he'd not changed physically. After a minute or two he moved to sit in the chair beside my bed. I reached down and took the painful shoes off. I looked up at Diaval to find him looking directly at me. He was leaning closer to me and I felt myself being pulled toward him. His eyes were still on mine but soon they moved to something behind me. "Are those the shoes you were looking for?" He asked. And with that all I could think was 'Stupid Shoes'/span/p 


End file.
